Taking Chances
by DareToDream17
Summary: Irresponsible and cocky Edward Cullen works as a valet parker for a high end restaurant. When a crappy old truck pulls up for him to park, he gets himself into an unfortunate situation. Oh, there will be problems...
1. Just Your Typical Idiot

Taking Chances

Note: This story was published July 10. My idiot of a brother deleted it is so I am reposting it (July 11). I don't think it will be too big of a deal since it only had like 50 hits. Just thought I would clear any confusion up!

Summary: Irresponsible and cocky Edward Cullen works as a valet parker for a high end restaurant. When a crappy old truck pulls up for him to park, he enjoys himself a little too much. Oh, there will be problems. Two-shot.

Rated T for Edward's potty mouth and bad assness.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Twilight or its characters. If I did, why would I right fanfictions about them when I could be swimming in cash?

**Edward POV:**

"What time is it?" I asked for the twentieth time- that hour.

"One minute later than what I just told you," Emmett, my co-worker and best friend, groaned.

Emmett and I both work as valet parkers for some fancy restaurant that I hate. Why people waste their money on an overpriced meal that gets eaten in twenty minutes is beyond me. Everyone that comes into this restaurant has damn good cars though. The only reason I applied for this stupid job is to drive the cars! Getting paid fifteen bucks an hour to park fancy cars is a damn good job. And the tips! The people that come here are loaded! So yeah I might bitch about the job, since it gets boring just sitting outside waiting to park a freaking car when people are completely capable of parking the damn car themselves, but for a twenty-year old college kid, this is the _life_. The moment I got the job, I told Emmett, and he immediately applied and got the job too. So we are in this shit together.

A red Mustang suddenly pulled up to where I was waiting. It had sleek cherry paint and looked like it could go from 0 to 100 miles per hour in five seconds. Damn.

Now _this_, my friends, is the reason I put up with my job.

Emmett was practically drooling as he saw the black leather interior.

"I will get this one," I said, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Aw, no way man! I want to drive this one!" Emmett said, resembling a two year old whining about not getting candy.

"Sorry Em. You took the last car, the black hummer. It's my turn now." I smiled at his defeated expression.

I immediately went to the driver's door and opened it like a perfect gentleman- just the way I was taught. A strawberry blonde in a very short dress stepped out of the car. She grabbed my hand to hoist herself out of the car, which was completely unnecessary if you ask me. But hey, you do _everything _a customer wants to get a big tip.

"Why thank you," the girl said with flirtation clearly in her voice.

"No problem," I smiled back.

Hot girl and hot car? I really scored tonight. For some reason, I always had girls throwing themselves at me. (Not that I am complaining or anything, I love that shit) But I wasn't a one girl kind of guy. I liked to 'play the field' as Emmett called it. Now don't get me wrong, I am not one of those man whores who date five girls at a time. I just don't have relationships that go anywhere. Girls always ruin it by talking about their "feelings" and all that shit that comes with the female species. I can't handle clingy girls who feel the need to sit at home all night eating their feelings in ice cream just cause I have to cancel a date on them.

So who am I not to flirt back? Why not, right?

"You're quite the gentlemen," the girl giggled childishly.

Well damn, this was just too easy. Hell, I could be making out with her right now if I wanted to. But where is the fun in that? I like a challenge.

"Can I have your keys?" I asked, deliberately making my tone indifferent.

"Of course!" the girl scrambled and got out her keys, lingering when she handed them to me.

When I didn't say anything more, I could practically read her mind. Yeah, I was that good cracking the code of girl emotions.

_Oh shit, I said something wrong, didn't I? And here I thought he was interested. And now he looks like he could care less about me! I am not boring. I am not boring, am I? Damnit, I am boring! Think… what can I do to strike up another conversation? Clothes… shopping… hair… nails… Robert Pattinson… No, no, no! Ugh!_

Girls are just that simple, and I am just that good.

"I think you should go in to the restaurant. The tables are going to fill up, and I have more cars to park," I commented.

She sighed, but walked away anyway. And that was how I figured she wasn't worth my time. When a girl gives up that easily, there is no fun in the chase. Oh well. At least she had a wicked car that I would get to drive.

I got in the car and revved the engine. Damn, what a nice sound that is. I pressed my foot on the gas and was pleased to see how quickly I lurched forward. I drove the car at a normal speed towards the parking deck where Emmett and I put the cars. What our employers didn't know was that the deserted parking lot next to the deck was always put to good use. I am positive we would be fired if the employers knew what we did, because even I had to admit it was pretty stupid. But when you are a college kid, shit like that doesn't matter. You just do whatever your friend (Emmett in this case) suggests, even if you know it's a bad idea.

I took a little detour from the parking deck and drove the Mustang to the parking lot. That's when the 'bad idea' came to life.

The engine roared to life as I hit the gas at full force. In just five seconds, I was nearly at seventy miles an hour. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I sped around corners. The parking lot was pretty much just one big circle, but Emmett and I used it to our favor. We made sure to go only do this with the really nice cars and only one of us went at a time- getting caught would definitely be bad- but it was too exhilarating to stop.

Life is about fucking up, am I right?

After five minutes of pure fun, I finally slowed down and drove to the place I should have gone first, the parking deck. I didn't need any suspicious workers at the restaurant wondering why I went missing, so I didn't drive around too long.

I parked the car and walked back to the front of the restaurant with a content smile. Emmett was sitting lazily on a chair since there were no new cars that pulled up. When I sat down beside him, he asked, "Was it awesome?"

"So freaking awesome," I replied.

"Dude, I am so jealous right now," he replied.

"You can have the next good car," I said, knowing that almost every car here was a good car.

"Obviously," he said with an eye roll.

A few minutes passed, and we sat in silence while we waited. I was still in my own little world, thinking about that car. Maybe I should show more interest in that red head. Then I could spend more time in that car… I am sure I could convince her to let me drive it. Nobody denied Edward Cullen of anything. With my charming personality, good looks, and "panty-dropping smile," I could have her putty in my hands. Hmm… maybe I should learn her name first. It is never good when you forget a girl's name- or God forbid- call them by the wrong name. I can tell you by personal experience the only thing that will get you is a handprint on your face.

"Customers," Emmett said excitedly.

"Why are you so excited to park a freaking car?"

And then I saw her… She was glowing, beautiful, radiant, extraordinary… She was everything I wanted in life. She was perfect for me.

"The new Silver S80 Volvo," I whispered, salivating at the beauty- the car that had plagued my dreams.

"Woah." Emmett was awestruck.

"I will take her," I mumbled incoherently.

"What? No!" Emmett practically shouted. "You said I could take the next good car. We take turns in our friendship, Eddie."

Damnit, he was right. Now why the hell did I have to say something so stupid? Jesus, I am an idiot. I was now losing the opportunity of a lifetime.

"But you can have… that car," Emmett said, pointing to the vehicle behind the Volvo.

I couldn't conceal the look of pure horror on my face as I gazed at that _thing_. It wasn't even considered a car in my mind. It was an old, rusted, beat up Chevy truck. It looked old enough to have been around when the freaking Cold War was going on. Who the hell would drive that piece of shit? And at _this restaurant_?

Emmett doubled over in laughter as he saw the look I was wearing. "Have fun with that thing," he winked.

Damnit, I had to open up the door for this person, didn't I? It was probably some fat, ugly, chick inside who would fall on top of me when I opened the door for her. She would probably then have a heart attack and die on top of me. Well, at least _she _will die happy.

I grudgingly went to open the door. I had my hand on the handle (redundant much?) when the door shot open and almost clocked me. If it wasn't for my speedy agility, I would have been in a lot of pain. See, I knew I wouldn't come out of this uninjured.

"I am perfectly capable of opening my own door," the owner of the car, definitely a girl, said. "But sorry I almost hit you."

And then I looked up and saw the girl that almost killed me. She was… pretty. She had long, shiny brown hair and brown eyes that were naturally big. Where the hell was this ugly, fat chick I was expecting?

"You're not ugly," was the first thing that came out of my uncensored mouth. _Damnit, this will not end well! _

"Well gee, is that a compliment?" the girl asked sarcastically.

Oh… so this girl has an attitude. Interesting.

"It could be," I said coyly. "Now your truck on the other hand… that thing is _ugly_. I can honestly say I have never seen anything like it ever before."

The look of rage on her face told me that that was not the right thing to say. Uh-oh.

"I will have you know that my truck is a classic. Yes, it might not be in the best condition, but it has more character here than all those other fancy cars."

I rolled my eyes at her rant. See Edward, you wish for a challenge, and this is what you get! Karma is a bitch.

"If you call tackiness a trait, than yes, it has a lot of character," I said, just to spite her.

"Listen buddy, you are just the valet boy. I am pretty sure you are supposed to just take my keys and park my car. As much as I would love to park my truck myself, it seems like that is not allowed at this stupid restaurant. Last time I checked, attitude and disrespect is not part of a job, now is it? So I would appreciate it if you would just shut up and park my damn car!"

"That was harsh," I commented, amused by her outrage.

"I am sorry I am being a bitch, I really am. But I really don't want to be here right now."

"Then why are you here?" I asked, asking the obvious.

"I am meeting the people in the car in front of me. It is my best friend's birthday. And now I am going to have to spend one hundred bucks on a meal that I don't even want."

I nodded, thinking that the restaurant's stupidity would be the only thing we would ever agree on.

"Are you going to give me your keys, or am I going to have to put my hand in your pocket to get them out?"

She blushed slightly at my words, leaving me confused. Why would she blush about that? Maybe it was just the lighting.

She hesitantly reached out and handed me her keys.

"I swear, if there is one problem with that car when I get back-"

"Don't worry," I cut her off. "This car doesn't fascinate me anyway."

Not as much as you do, I wanted to add.

"Fine," she huffed. "And don't expect a big tip. I still haven't forgiven you for mocking my car."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," I smiled.

"Come on, Bella!" a girl's voice yelled.

Bella… pretty name, pretty girl. Shit, I was starting to think like a girl.

"I have to go. Be careful," she warned.

I watched as she met up with two girls and a guy. The girl who called her name had blonde hair. I could tell she was the driver of the car because she was handing the keys to Emmett. By the look on Emmett's face, I couldn't tell whether he was more interested in the car or the girl. The guy had blonde hair too, and he was attached to the other girl's arm. _He is so whipped! _The other girl was short and had short, spiky hair. She was bubbling with excitement, clearly annoying Bella.

"Relax, Alice. It is nothing. In fact, I hate him," I thought I heard Bella say.

Damn, she hates me? I had never _ever _had a girl hate me. Yeah, some of them strongly disliked me when I broke up with them, but hate… that is a passionate word! I supposed I was a bit of a douche to her, but then again she was a bitch to me. Well shit, I think I just met my match.

I watched her go into the restaurant, feeling like a complete stalker. Edward Cullen did not stalk girls, they stalked him! Yet I had this strong yearning to follow her in there. To start an argument of course, I told myself.

I walked by Emmett who was sporting a huge grin. "I am in love," was all he said. "She fixes car for a living. And she is so into me!"

"Congrats," I said bitterly, hating how Emmett could find his perfect girl when the girl I talked to immediately hated me.

"Oh shut up," Emmett said, hopping in the car.

"Are you going to take it out for a spin?" I asked.

"Nah," he said, surprising me. "I actually like this girl. I don't want to fuck things up by totaling her car!''

I was impressed by his willpower. I had as much willpower as a person trying to loose one hundred pounds shoveling down a pint of Ben and Jerry's while coming down for a 'midnight snack.'

"Your loss," I muttered. I didn't need Emmett knowing I was jealous of him. That would blow up in my face.

Emmett drove off while I got into the old truck. I sat in the scratchy seat, amazed by how a person could drive this thing. I gunned the engine and was severely disappointed when I hit the gas. It was going _so freaking slow_! It was like driving through a time warp, that's how slow it was! I thought I was going to die.

After what seemed like hours, I finally pulled up into the parking deck. My first impression was right; this car is a piece of shit. Classic car my ass. But then a thought hit me… _Could _I get this car going more than thirty? Testing theories is the only way to prove scientific explanations, right?

So I pulled back out and drove to the parking lot, you guessed it! I wanted people to be able to say that _Edward Cullen_, the "valet boy," was the genius that got the old decrepit truck running. I would be a freaking legend. In my mind, at least.

Once I got to the parking lot, the journey began. I tapped the gas, slowly building up the momentum. It was a shift stick, but luckily I was taught to know both stick and automatic for the job, so I had no problem with that. I popped the clutch and all that shit until I was cruising around the parking lot. SLOWLY. I added more pressure to the gas. Hey, I was going faster! I was at twenty-five! Woo! I added more pressure… holy shit, I was now at thirty-four! I _exceeded _my expectations! But of course, I wanted more. I wasn't going to stop until I knew I hit the maximum speed. I pressed the accelerator as hard as it could go, relishing the feel of it. I looked at the speedometer and was amazed to see that I was going fifty miles per hour in this piece of junk.

Edward Cullen did it! He has now made history and deserves some kind of award for this shit… Aw, shit! Nobody can know about this, besides Emmett. I don't think it would help Bella and my's rather rocky relationship if I told her that I brought her car to new speeds.

All of sudden, the car started making weird noises. I slammed on the brakes, knowing that these noises were not normal. I knew a lot about cars, and I can be the first one to tell you that the engine died. That translates to the car now won't start. Shit, shit, shit! Damnit, I just completely killed Bella's car. She is going to murder me. She is going to eat me alive. Oh, why did I always get myself into these unfortunate situations?

So, I did the only thing that made sense. I cried my eyes out. Ha ha, don't worry, I am kidding. I am not a freaking girl or some pansy. Nope, I called Emmett.

Emmett picked up on the first ring. "Where are you?"

"I am in deep shit," I replied.

"Oh shit. What did you do?"

"I might have killed the engine on that girl's truck."

"What the hell, Edward? Why were you driving that thing around?"

"I wanted to see how fast I could get it going."

"Well, you are a freaking idiot who must be missing important brain cells. Are you in the parking lot?"

"Yeah. And the only way we can move this thing is to get it towed. Either way, they are going to find out what we have been doing back here. Unless we can think of a damn good excuse on why I drove the truck back here. And I can't think of anything."

"Oh man. We are going to have to confess. And that girl… She is going to kill you Edward. And didn't she already like hate you?"

"I know, Emmett!" I growled.

I hung up the phone and ran back to the front of the restaurant. Emmett was standing there nervously.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Well, when Bella comes back out I am going to tell her that happened. I would rather her tell the restaurant what I did before the restaurant tells her. I think she should hear it from me first, so I can explain to her that I will pay for all the damage."

"Alright," Emmett drawled. "Do you think this will turn off her friend from liking me? I will kill you if she decides-"

"Shut up Emmett," I said, rolling my eyes. "It will be fine."

We waited there for _two hours_. It felt like an eternity. I was just waiting for Bella to walk through the door, demanding her car. And then I would tell her that I had some bad news… Damn, I really think tonight will be my last night on this lovely Earth. Goodbye world. Maybe I should write a letter to my loved ones. It will explain that it is too late to repent for my sins, but I have learned from my wrong doings. I can end it with, "I sure hope I am in heaven."

"Hi!" a female voice startled me from my mental goodbye letter.

"Oh God B-" I stopped when I saw it was the redhead, not Bella, who was talking to me. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or sad that I still had to wait for Bella.

"Have a nice night?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Peachy," I replied. I wasn't in the mood to small talk with this girl right now. I was still writing the list of Five Things to Do Before Bella Kills Me in my head.

"So-" she started.

I cut her off. "I will get your car, Ma'am."

Call me cruel, but I used ma'am just to make her feel like old.

She looked miffed. Good.

I quickly retrieved her car and drove it back to her.

"Have a nice night," I said, and walked away before she could say anything else.

I sat back in my little chair, waiting for Bella. Fifteen minutes passed before I heard chattering voices. One of them sounded chirpy and bubbly, so I guessed it was the little one, Alice. Oh shit, that meant Bella was right here. Right now.

I wasn't ready for this.

Rose sauntered over to Emmett, who immediately left me to go get her car. _Thanks for leaving me with no witnesses,_ I wanted to yell back at him.

Bella quickly found me, and she already had a scowl on her face. I guess the bill was higher than one hundred bucks… Well shit this already wasn't looking good for me! "Car?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm…" was all my brain could say.

"Can you just give me my keys? I will find my truck myself if I have to. I just want to go home."

"Bella…" I started, feeling nervous for the first time in a _long _time.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"The thing is… The engine in your truck broke, so your car isn't starting. I wanted to see how fast I could get the truck to go, but I pushed it too hard. I am so sorry. I am willing to pay for whatever needs to be fixed. This was completely reckless of me, and I accept whatever consequences are needed, because I deserve them."

After my little speech was over, I looked up from the ground to see what kind of expression was in Bella's eyes.

And _shit_, were they are fire.

"You killed my truck!" she screamed.

Right before lunging herself at me.

**A/N: Wow, wasn't that dramatic? This will be a two-shot most likely. If you all like it and want me to continue, I might even make it a three-shot. But I am writing two stories right now (One new story which will be posted any day), so this won't be anything major. I wrote this because I was getting a car valet parked, and for some reason I thought this would make a good story. I am sorry if there :)**** I have spent around five hours working on this chapter (it is pretty long), so it would be great if I got some feedback. If you have a story you want me to read, I would be happy to do so and review yours. **

**Also, if you go on my profile, you will find a link to my Formspring. You can ask me questions about this story on there! **


	2. Just Your Typical Murderer

Chapter 2

Rated T for Edward being a dick and his mouth that needs to be washed out with some soap.

Disclaimer: These characters are once again, not mine. But just you wait- one day I will be a famous author and all of you will be writing disclaimers when you write about _my _stories! Yeah… I dream big.

_After my little speech was over, I looked up from the ground to see what kind of expression was in Bella's eyes. _

_And shit, were they are fire. _

"_You killed my truck!" she screamed. _

_Right before lunging herself at me. _

**Edward POV:**

Let me get one thing straight. No girl has _ever _lunged at me. I'm just not the kind of guy that girls lunge at. Honestly, what girl in their right mind would _purposely _try to ruin my immaculate face?

But my oh my, the moment Bella lunged at me, she meant _business_. The crazed look on her face did not go unnoticed by me. It scared the shit out of me. She clawed and clawed, trying to rip my perfect bronze "sex hair" (I'm quoting my ex-girlfriends here) out.

"Ow!" I howled, almost sounding like a fucking werewolf. What the hell?

But that plea didn't stop Bella from carrying on. If anything, it gave her _more _adrenaline to hurt me. Luckily Bella was weak, so she wasn't doing any real damage to ruin my sexiness.

"Stop! Stop!" I thought I heard someone protest in the background.

Suddenly, Bella wasn't trying to claw my eyes out. And man, was that a relief. I needed my "beautiful emerald eyes as green as grass" to attract the ladies.

I looked up to see the guy that came with Alice literally _restraining _Bella and taking her away from me. She was thrashing in his arms, looking like a freaking bird being held in captivity. But a cute bird. Damnit, where are these thoughts coming from? How can I think the girl that hates me and tried to rip my face off is _cute_?

"What did you say to her?" Alice disapprovingly asked me when Bella was starting to calm down.

"I just had some bad news to give her. About her truck," I said.

"What did you do to her truck?" Alice asked with wide eyes. "That truck is her _baby_."

Shit, that thing is her baby? I just killed a fucking baby. I am a goddamn murderer!

"I was driving it around to see how fast I could get the thing going. Then the engine got shot, so the truck won't start," I said guiltily, waiting for Alice to attack me too.

"You killed her truck?" Alice asked, shocked. "You are _fucked_!"

Then the blonde that Emmett wanted to screw jumped into the conversation. "Shit, he butchered Old Chevy? No wonder Bella attacked you! She loves that thing unconditionally!"

Damnit, they sure weren't making me feel any better. I _am _fucked.

"Do you think you'll be able to repair the engine?" I asked the blonde, remembering how Emmett told me she worked on cars for a living. "I would pay for the replacement, of course."

"You think I can replace _that _engine? That car is sixty years old. There is no way to replace an engine that old."

Well, wasn't my night just getting better and better?

But wait, it was! I looked to where Bella was and saw her escaping Jasper's hold. And running back over to _me_. Shit, shit, shit! She was going to rip off my head. Again. Alice and the blonde moved away when they saw her sprinting towards me. Wow, real great people- letting their friend commit _murder_!

"We need to talk," she growled and pulled me away so we weren't in the prying ears of her friends.

"Okay," I agreed quickly. Don't mock me, I am fucking scared of this woman. "Just please… don't maul me again."

I saw a small smirk tug at the corners of her mouth. "I can't promise that. Your expression was pretty damn priceless."

What the hell? She attacked me to see me cower away in fear? Who _was _this woman?

"I _am_ pissed at you though," she said, her eyes darkening.

"I know. And you have every right to be. Hell, even I hate myself right now."

She looked a little pleased at my self-loathing speech. "And I heard back there that Rosalie can't fix the engine. So because of your _stupidity_, I now don't have a car."

"I will pay for you to get a new car," I said before I could think about it. _Oh shit, how am I going to get her a new car? I have no freaking money! And I'm still in debt from that Wii I just had to buy… Shit!_

"Oh yeah? With your large collection of money from working as a _valet parker_?"

"Don't bring my job into this!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I sure don't have enough money to buy a car! I spent all of my high school savings to pay for college!"

I felt a huge pang of guilt as she said that. Shit. What have I done?

"What have I done?" I groaned, absently voicing my thoughts out loud.

"You have fucked up! You know I could sue you, right?"

Oh shit! I would be jobless _and _have a lawsuit. Wasn't that just the fucking cherry on top?

Before I could speak, Bella said, "Don't worry- Oh shit. What's your name?"

She didn't know my _name_? This was an out of body experience for me. Everybody knows Edward Cullen's name!

"Edward," I said, hoping it would mold to her memory forever. Actually, maybe I didn't want her to remember me. My name would hold a rather negative connotation to her, unless I fixed that, of course…

"Don't worry Edward. I'm not going to sue you. I don't feel like going through all that shit to get a couple hundred bucks for my car."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you Bella. What are you going to tell the restaurant?"

She contemplated this with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I'm not going to say anything."

I was shocked. "_What_?_" _

"I want you to have to work here and remember your huge mistake. I want you to cringe everytime you park a car. I want you to suffer in guilt when you get your next paycheck. Call me masochistic, but I think that this will be the best way for you to learn."

"Wow." was all I said. Who knew she could be so…cunning?

"But I do have an idea in mind to help you pay me back. I'm not going to make you pay for a new car, because that's just too much to ask for when my truck was bound to break anyway. I'm only asking for the two hundred dollars that the engine would have cost."

I was speechless. This girl was a freaking saint. I didn't deserve any of her kindness. She should go back to clawing my eyes out- that is how it _should _be. She shouldn't be cutting me any slack! "Why… why are you letting me off so easy?"

She sighed. "Trust me, I don't _want _to. But you seem genuinely sorry for what you've done. And my truck was already dying anyway. You just sped up the process," she said, glaring a little at me at the last part.

"So what was your idea to help me pay you back? I'll do _anything_."

"Anything?" she asked with a smirk. Shit. What the hell was this crazy woman/saint going to make me do?

"Well… I work at a children's shelter. Workers only make minimum wage, but it's still a fun job. There is a position that needs to filled since nobody else has applied. And since you seem to be someone who _loves _kids…" she smirked at this, "I figured that this job would be a great way for you to redeem your sins. "And maybe even teach you a lesson." Her smirk had turned into a full-blown grin at the end of this.

"And what would I be doing?" I asked, thinking that having another part-time job wouldn't be _too _bad. Maybe I could even get Bella to stop hating me if I acted all noble and happy about being forced to work.

"Kids entertainer," she replied, suppressing a smile.

"You have got to be shitting me!" I exclaimed. "I don't entertain kids. I fucking hate those little rugrats! Now you're telling me that I have to play with them all day long?"

Bella was smiling at my reaction. "It really is a fun job. The kids get very attached."

"Wait- _you _work as a children's entertainer (why did that sound so dirty?) too?"

"Yep," she replied. "And that is why I am making you get the job. I can't handle thirty kids all jumping on my back at once."

"That sounds fucking miserable! Why the hell would you want that job?"

"To help pay my college funds," she glowered. "And now I need it to pay for a car."

"I _am _sorry," I said sheepishly. "So when do I start, co-worker?"

She rolled her eyes. "Listen Edward-"

Man did I like the way her name rolled off my tongue. It was like warm syrup dripping down a pancake… Damn, when did I start thinking in similes? That shit is not going down.

"- don't expect us to be friends just because we'll be working together. I. Still. Hate. You. Got it? I still think you are a jerk who is reckless and stupid."

"That's a lot of big words to use in one sentence," I mused.

She sighed in frustration. "I'm going to regret this," I think she muttered.

She got out a scrap of paper and scribbled down some words on it.

"Are you giving me your number?" I blurted before I could think about it. _Shit_. The look on her face told me I said the wrong thing. Again.

"No, I am not giving you my freaking number, you idiot! I am giving you the address to the children's shelter. Be there tomorrow morning at eight. _Do you understand that_?" she said slowly, like she was talking to an incompetent.

"Eight o'clock? That's freaking early! Are you shitting me?"

Her eyes went eerily calm, but the fire behind them was hard to miss.

"You _will _show up at eight, or I can promise you I will go back on everything I just said. I will make you pay for a new car on top of the engine, tell your employers what really happened, and I _will _put you though that lawsuit. So don't fuck with me, Edward Cullen. I try to see the best in everyone, so that is why I am giving you the benefit of the doubt. But I can promise you I won't be this nice if you keep going from apologizing like an idiot to acting like a dick. I don't want to deal with you, and you don't want to deal with me. So just show up tomorrow on time and _grow some balls_."

Wow, talk about a blow to my manhood. If I had known Bella was this feisty, then I sure as hell would have prevented myself from this mess. But in all honestly, she did have a point. I was being a dick, and this was all my fault. And yet everytime I got her to stop hating me a little less, I screwed it up with my big mouth. Story of my life.

"You're absolutely right," I apologized. "So I'll shut up and go to work tomorrow to pay for the engine. I really am sorry, Bella."

I almost wanted to laugh at the look on Bella's face. She was speechless. Clearly my little speech caught her off guard.

"Ok… good," she sputtered out. "So I _will _see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early!" I chanced.

"Wear old clothes. You're going to get messy," she advised.

Before I could ask why the hell I would be getting messy, she turned her back and stomped away back to her friends. She gave me a pointed look as she got into her friend's car instead of her own.

Oh shit, that reminded me, was she just going to leave her truck here? Because the restaurant would definitely have some questions if it was just sitting there unoccupied.

I quickly ran to her friend's Volvo and banged on the windows.

"Wait Bella! Open up the window! Wait!"

Judging by her friends' amused expressions, I knew I looked like a complete idiot. But I didn't want that freaking truck there all night, so I had no trouble going to extreme measures!

"Don't open it," I thought I saw her mouth.

But the guy who restrained her, bless him, was rolling down the window anyway.

"Thanks a lot, Jasper!" she exclaimed.

Then she narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes?"

"Uh… sorry. I was just wondering what you were doing with your truck? Are you just going to leave it here? Because you see-"

"You can stop worrying, Cullen," she said.

Were we really on a last name to name basis? I didn't think there was _that _much animosity between us.

"Um, why? Worrying seems like a very plausible emotion right now-"

She sighed, cutting me off. "The towing company will be here soon. Nobody will know what happened. Okay? Now goodbye!"

She reached over to the front seat and slammed her finger on the button that closed the window. Unfortunately for me, my arm was still halfway in the car. But time after time, my speedy agility didn't let me down. My arm was out of there before the window even nicked my hand. Yeah, I continue to be just that good. Edward Cullen does it again!

"That could have hurt!" I yelled, so she could hear me inside the car.

She just shrugged her shoulders in an 'I'm sorry' gesture. This woman was making me insane! Argh!

The car pulled away, and I could have sworn I saw a middle finger pointing my direction from the rearview mirror.

I learned one thing at that moment: No matter how many times I could try to impress this woman, I would say something stupid and fuck things up. Oh yeah, I did learn one more thing. Bella Swan irrevocably and unconditionally hated me.

I'd say I was screwed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with high hopes. I could do this. I _could _improve things with Bella. She only knew me for one night; there was no way she could hold a grudge over someone she barely knew for that long. I would make things right. I would go back to being Edward Cullen, the guy that nobody hated.

When I picked out something to wear, I thought about Bella's advice. Wear something old. Well that sucked for me, since I don't own any old clothes! All of my clothes are expensive and in pristine condition. Hey, don't laugh, I like to keep up my appearance, and my mom buys all my clothes for me! I settled for an Armani polo- I think it was a year old- and some designers jeans that Mom sent me for my birthday. I was set.

I MapQuest the address Bella gave me and was pleased to see it was only a fifteen minute drive from my apartment. This job would be easy. Even though I despised those snotty little kids, I had a feeling they would love me. I mean, if every girl loved me- with the exception of Bella- then little kids would too, right? There couldn't be that much of a difference. I was counting on my charm to win over all of their little hearts. Ha, maybe they would love me _more _than Bella! Imagine that! That would show her what a great person I was. Operation Impress the Hell Out of Bella was set for action.

I followed MapQuest's shitty directions until I found the building I was looking for. 7:58. Damn, I am good.

It suddenly occurred to me that Bella had no way of transportation to get here, and I instantly felt guilty. Was Bella going to not show up, leaving me with all those little rugrats? She had every reason to. That would be the ultimate payback.

But was Bella really like that? In my mind, I wanted her to be sitting in her lair, cackling sinisterly while plotting my death. But in real life, Bella really was a good person.

My thoughts were confirmed when a car pulled up behind me, and out stepped Bella. I wanted to point out that I got here _before _her, but luckily my mouth thought better of it.

Alice was behind the driver's wheel, giving me a hesitant wave. The look on Bella's face told Alice that she didn't want her waving to me. Jesus, girls are confusing. They really do need to come with an instruction booklet.

"Come on," Bella said briskly to me.

I followed her to the entrance of the children's shelter. It looked so gloomy on the outside. The dark paint was chipping, the window shutters looked like they were about to fall, and it was so _tiny_. It was hard to imagine all thirty kids living in such a tiny place. My house growing up was almost twice its size, and I only had three people in my house, not thirty!

Bella noticed my expression. "It isn't a lot, but the children don't care. They're just happy to have each other."

I nodded because I understood. As great as my family is, I had always hoped for sisters and brothers. My house was beautiful and big, but it still felt empty with the extra rooms. It would have been nice to have a big family like the kids at this shelter.

We stepped through the creaking door, and I mentally prepared myself to walk into a spider web. But instead I walked into the liveliest home I had ever seen. Children were laughing, playing games, harassing each other, hurting each other, throwing food, spitting up food. But they were so happy. It was probably one of the most beautiful, significant, moments of my life. I felt like a changed man in just five seconds. Maybe this was a message from God?

And then a little boy, maybe five years old, came up to me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi squirt," I said, thinking that maybe little kids weren't that bad. In fact, they were even- dare I say it- a little cute. New Edward could tolerate little tykes.

"Are you Edward?" he asked, making his blue eyes extra big. "Our sitter told us you'd be here today."

"I am. What's your name, little man?"

"Mike."

"Well hi Mike. So, what's your favorite-"

"Don't talk," little Mike cut me off. He then climbed on a chair so he was closer to my height.

"Uh, I don't think this is a good idea, Mike. Let's get you down-"

But then Mike was screaming like a wild banshee and jumped onto my back, pounding my head and trying to rip out my hair. This little kid was fucking insane! I knew kids were demons!

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you with her?" he wailed. "Bella is mine! So get away from her! _I _am her boyfriend!"

He continued to pound on my back relentlessly.

"No, Mike!" Bella scolded and got him off of me. "What you just did was bad! You can't hurt people, especially strangers. Even if you hate them."

"But Bellaaaa," he whined. "I don't like him!"

"Well get over it," she said sternly. "Neither do I. But you don't see me hurting him, do you?"

I glanced at her as she said those words. She blushed a little as she realized what a _hypocrite _she was for saying that.

"Uh, just don't do it again," she said to Mike. "Time out for thirty minutes!"

Mike screamed and protested, and eventually Mrs. Cope, the person running the shelter, came over, gave me an apologetic smile, and whisked the little devil away.

"So, what do you think?" Bella asked me nonchalantly when Mike was gone.

"Little kids are fucking insane."

"You only have to do this for a couple months," she said with a smirk.

I groaned. A couple months of _this_?

"Come on, it's time to entertain the kids," Bella said, pulling me with her to the kids' playroom.

"What do we do?" I asked, trying to suppress a look of distaste. Obviously my plan to impress Bella wasn't going so smoothly. I had one kid that hated me already, and twenty-nine others who, judging by their sneaky looks, were going to make my life miserable.

"They always give someone new a hard time," she whispered to me.

Oh, lovely. How nice of her to tell me beforehand.

"What are we going to do, Bella?" a little girl asked from the crowd of kids.

"Well… I actually brought something fun to do! I think all of you will really like it."

"What is it?" many of the kids yelled, excitement shining on their faces.

"Water balloons!" Bella yelled enthusiastically.

All of the kids cheered in happiness, but I only had one thought.

_Shoot me now. _

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 2 is up! As much as I wanted to get this up a while ago, I have been pretty busy. I have been in another country- Italy!- so I have not had any internet. And I have been writing other stories, so unfortunately I have not had much time to write. But I am wondering, what do you guys think? Do you want one more chapter, or maybe two more? I originally thought this would be a three-shot, but now I could see it has being a few more chapters. If you guys want to read more, than I will write more ****J **

**I go back to school in two days (this Thursday). I know, how freaking early is that? I will still be writing on my weekends, so do not fret! **

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Taking Chances. Hopefully you like it! **


End file.
